Zaimokuza RomCom is wrong than I have expected
by ledochorz
Summary: A short story when Zaimokuza fell in love...


**Oneshot: Zaimokuza RomCom is wrong than I have expected…**

Holiday, one of the sacred day when you doesn't need to work, going to school or even being tied with the creature called friend. Heck! I don't even have friend! Holiday or Holy day, or the day that you rest yourself for recharge your soul back to its best condition. I love holiday! Holiday the best! So…for me, the activity during this 'gift day' is laying on sofa, playing psp and drinking Max coffee (That I have buy from convenience store yesterday).

Ah~

This is life…this is the enjoying of Max coffee.

Enjoying the life to its fullest!

All hail Max coffee!

Entering new dungeon and level up in my RPG game, suddenly the door behind me opened. Reveal the new dungeons level boss, my lovely and cute little sister, Komachi.

 _Oniichan, why did you always leave your mobile phone in your room?_

 _It's really annoying and I can't focus on my study! Here, take it!_

She then throws my smartphone to me. Ack! Almost..almost..drop it. Whoa…nice catch..What the heck! My little sister cannot be so cruel like this! With the annoying face, she shut the door with full force like the mad gorilla.

Smartphone. One of the evolutions from the telephone. From single-tasking usage which is used for voice call only to multi-tasking now such as gaming and document viewing.

Looking on the screen of my phone, its looks like someone is trying to communicate into my holiday sanctuary. Oh this is bad! My privacy, my life and my freedom will be wiped off within single click! Should I answer it or not? Should I…or not?

 _Just answer it oniichan!_

Reluctant to answer I swipe my finger to accept call.

 _Hello?_

 _Voice: Hachiman! Please save me!_

That's the doom of my holiday…

xxxxxxx

It sunny day…

It's hot and dry…

But it nothing more hotter than looking to the fat boy wearing big brown coat walking with sweat dripping from his face and his hand full with merchandise from anime shows. He is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.

 _Urg! The sun ray has absorbed my dark energy._

 _I should replenish it for my next novel._

 _Gofun, Gofun, I should find the atelier of gourmet or I will die_.

So, the journey of Zaimokuza to find the restaurant has begun….

What type of calories should I take? Hurm! Anything is okay as long as not the Hellish Yuigahama cooking! Humu! That should do!

Wandering around the street, Zaimokuza eyes are stick to one figure at the top of the near building. He narrowed his eyes and see….

Strip Pantsu! Huh! What is this? The blessing of angels?

 _I ammu lucky!_

Then he realize that people gather around and talking something that figure.

 _Crap! Someone is trying to suicide._

 _Poor she, something bad must has happen._

 _Call police hurry!_

Now Zaimokuza has realized that the figure is someone that trying to attempt suicide.

 _This bad! Don't worry, commander Zaimo, come to rescue!_

He runs towards the building and climbing the stairs to the rooftop of the building. However the door is lock from outside.

 _Huh! Such a paper door! No door can hold me down!_

 _Zaimokuza crusher!_ (He dash to the door using his body)

The door is open with such harsh and barbaric move.

….

The girl standing …

Emerald eyes…..

Shoulder length brown hair…

….

 _A boy? Go, go away! Don't come near me!_

Zaimokuza's heart starts beating so hard…it can be right?

A rare among rare…

Ultra rare…unique voice…

He has….fell in love.

xxxxx

 _Nobody will save me…._

 _Nobody will love me…_

 _People always mocking me…_

 _I hate this…._

 _I hate my…own voice…_

 _It is better if I die…_

 _Yeah, that will be the best solution._

That's was the thinking of **Nagasaki Nao** in her mind right now. She has given up on her life. Since child she has been bullied because of her own voice. Her voice is very different from others. It is different until being categories as unique.

 **-Anime Voice-** (1)

Only a little people are blessing with such of voice.

No matter blessing it is, Nao find it is a burden in her life. She is always being a laugh stock whenever she speaks with others. Her drawer and her shoes locker always fill with the letter scribing with the word such as "just die fake voices", "you think that you are cute with that voice?".

…watching below the store building Nao become hesitant but she knew it..

This is the end…

Sorry mom….sorry father….

I can't hold it anymore.

Just before she jumps down, the door soddenly open.

Reveal behind it was the fat young man (boy) with glasses and heavy brown coat.

 _Wait a minute ojou-san, cute girl like you should not die._

 _Go, go away! Don't come near me!_

Zaimokuza freeze….

He can't process the voice that he just heard.

He cannot hold his excitement then he...

 _I…I love your voice!_

 _Please go out with me!_

…

Huh?...Nao shocked with the Zaimokuza sudden confession…her faced blushing, this was the first time she got a confession. Her mind going blank.

 _Hen…hen.._

 _Hen?_

 _Hentai! Molester! Woman enemy! Help me!_

 _Wait! Wait! Wait! I not a molester!_

 _Ehem mister, we don't know what is your plan, but we need to arrest you because of public harassment._

The Police officers appear behind him and shows him his Police ID and hand cuff.

…..

 _No! No! No! You have misunderstood sir! I'm innocent!_

Zaimokuza has been arrest red handed and being dragged down to the police car.

No!...noooooooooooo…..

 _Also miss, you should not stand at there, that's dangerous. Please come here._

 _Yes…sir…_

xxxxx

 _So, what is your problem now Zaimokuza?_

 _Err, actually Hachiman I have been caught because of public harassment..yeah.._

Zaimokuza answer my question with peace sign.

He is annoying, hyper annoying, and don't add 'yeah' at the sentence. Other thing is don't make your arrestment as victory! What the heck of peace sign just now? Urg! You make me want to kill you right now!

I think I got a headache. I need to call Sensei for reinforcement.

Taking out my phone from pocket, I start searching contact and calling the unwanted person aka Hiratsuka Sensei.

 _Sensei: Yo, Hikigaya what up?_

 _Hello sensei, I have a problem now, could you come to police station right now?_

 _What!_

xxxxxx

Only god knows how much I want to kill someone right now.

The person in question is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. He now is sleeping and his drool flooding on the detention room table.

How can he sleep in such chaotic situation? He really dares to sleep on a time like this.

 _Hikigaya!_

Hiratsuka sensei comes into the detention room with panic. Zaimokuza also wake up shocking and drop down from the chair.

Looks like the reinforcement have come. After a explaining to sensei about our situation ,she begun to negotiate with the police officers. After a while, we have been given the permission to leave.

 _Hachiman, I have a request._

 _What? Another request? What kind of request right now?_

 _Please help me to save that girl._

 _That girl? Did you means the girl that make you arrested?_

 _Yes._

 _Why?_

 _I have my own reason, but, I really hope you can help me. You are the only comrade I have Hachimannnn!..._

 _He then jumps at me and begging like a filthy beggars._

 _Okay! Okay! Enough! I said enough!_

 _People are staring you know. I don't know since when my stealth ability have gone. Oh god, I really want to get some rest right now._

…

 _In other word you really want to save her?_

 _Fumu! As what you have say Hachiman._

 _I can help you but in one condition._

 _Even thousands' condition I can fulfill it! Bring it on! fumu!_

 _Can you give me one concrete reason why I must help you to save her?_

 _Fumu! It is because I have fall in love with…._

 _with?_

 _with…her voice._

….

Silent appear within us…

Only one thing I know.

Zaimokuza love is disaster than I have been expected.

 **-THE END-**

(1)-Denpa kyoushi references...

Yosh! Just a little refreshment before I continue my works at the **The Dawn of Heroes, the rising of the Devil.** Sorry for my Beta, JinOuga, I have been busy with college lately.

Thanks for reading.

As usual hate or like reviews please. Thank You! (=^_^=)


End file.
